lotrfandomcom-20200223-history
Barahir
Barahir was an Edain Man of Dorthonion during the First Age, heir to the House of Bëor, youngest son and last child of Bregor, the fifth chieftain of the People of Bëor, and husband of Emeldir who was also of the House of Bëor through the line of Belen, the youngest son of Bëor. Barahir was most famous for being the father of the renowned Beren Erchamion. He was also the fourth Lord of Ladros and the seventh and probably last Chieftain of the Bëorians after his deceased elder brother Bregolas.The Silmarillion, Quenta Silmarillion, Chapter XII: "Of Men"The Silmarillion, Quenta Silmarillion, Chapter XVII: "Of the Coming of Men into the West" Besides his elder brother, Barahir had three elder sisters: Bregil, Hirwen, and Gilwen.The History of Middle-earth, Vol. 11: The War of the Jewels, Part Two: The Later Quenta Silmarillion, XIV: "Of the Coming of Men into the West" Biography Earlier, Barahir had fought at the Dagor Bragollach, saving Finrod Felagund's life earning him and his house the friendship of the House of Finarfin. For this, he received "Barahir's Ring", which was then handed down the family line. After the Dagor Bragollach by FA 456http://www.annalsofarda.dk/annals-of-arda/Humans-index-tables/Humans/Barahir.htm, Barahir lived with twelve companions on the highland of Dorthonion at Tarn Aeluin as outlaws defying the will of Morgoth whose forces hunted him and his company like wild beasts.The Silmarillion, Quenta Silmarillion, Chapter XVIII: "Of the Ruin of Beleriand and the Fall of Fingolfin" The members of Barahir's outlaw band was his son Beren, his nephews Baragund the elder and Belegund the younger, Radhruin and Dairuin, Dagnir and Ragnor, Gildor and Gorlim the Unhappy, Arthad, and Urthel, and Hathaldir the Young. As for his wife Emeldir, she parted from Barahir when she became the leader of the women and children of Bëor's folk that fled Dorthonion. For her bravery in this, Barahir's wife was known as Emeldir the Man-hearted, For five years, Barahir led his doomed band of outlaws until FA 460 when they were betrayed to Sauron by Gorlim, a lovesick member of Barahir's outlaw band and Barahir was killed at Tarn Aeluin along with everyone in his company save for Beren his son who was gone on an errand for them and thus luckily happened to be not there. Barahir's remains were buried in a cairn by his son at Tarn Aeluin save for his hand which was chopped off by an Orc captain of Morgoth. Beren later slew that Orc-captain and recovered the renowned Ring of Barahir. Barahir's son then escaped Dorthonion after all and lived on to fulfill a great destiny.The Silmarillion, Quenta Silmarillion, Chapter XIX: "Of Beren and Lúthien" Legacy Barahir's service to Finrod and House of Finarfin left behind a legacy of respect between the House of Bëor, later generations of Men, and Elves. This friendship led to the close association of the elves and the Dúnedain of Númenor and Arnor and Gondor. His ring also became an heirloom of the Dúnedain of the North of Middle-earth. Later namesakes Barahir was also the name of the eighth Steward of Gondor and was also the name of the grandson of Faramir and Éowyn in the Fourth Age, who wrote The Tale of Aragorn and Arwen. Behind the scenes The character of Barahir evolved out of the character Egnor bo-Rimion (see The Book of Lost Tales and Beren and Lúthien novel). In the original Barahir was originally a Gnome, an Elf. The Tale of Tinúviel saw a 1925 (and later) edit that changed Egnor into Barahir a Noldoli Elf. At some point the character evolved into a Man. However, its noted in 'Beren and Luthien that the in the original pre-1917 transcript which J.R.R. Tolkien erased and wrote over that Beren was originally a Man, before he rewrote the character as an Elf, and would go back to making him a Man in Lay of Leithian (though the narrative included in the new novel has Beren switching between both races depending on the section documents). Translations References de:Barahir es:Barahir it:Barahir (Prima Era) nl:Barahir pl:Barahir ru:Барахир Category:Edain Category:Chieftains of the House of Bëor Category:Lords of Ladros Category:Barahir's Band of Outlaws Category:The Silmarillion Characters Category:Characters in The History of Middle-earth Category:Deaths in Battle